This specification relates to classifying data objects using data processing systems.
Data object classification systems can classify data objects into one or more pre-determined categories. For example, visual recognition systems can identify objects in images, i.e., classify input images as including objects from one or more object categories. Some data object classification systems use one or more neural networks to classify an input data object.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of models to generate an output, e.g., a classification, for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer of the network. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.